The provisioning of teleservices is a growing industry. Teleservices are services provided to customers, clients, potential customers, customer representatives or other people by an entity (e.g., a corporation, a government, or a person) via a telephone. The services may include marketing pitches, sales calls, customer services, bill collection, or the like. In some instances, the calls are initiated by the entity providing the service, and in other instances, the calls are initiated by the person receiving the service.
Some teleservice representatives may work from their home or away from a central office. These teleservice representatives may not have access to sophisticated data networks that can provide a required quality of service or meet security requirements. The home-based teleservice representatives typically require a dedicated telephone or voice connection and a personal computer. The maintenance and information technology (IT) support required to maintain such equipment over a large geographical area is expensive and time-consuming.